


Что бы вы без меня делали, чудилы?

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: College, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Students, Studying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Учиться в колледже — дело серьёзное и трудоёмкое. Краткая зарисовка одной из множества ночей подготовки перед очередным экзаменом Макса, Пи-Джея и Бобби.





	Что бы вы без меня делали, чудилы?

Тусклый свет лампы направлен на беспорядочные конспекты, разбросанные хаотично по всему рабочему столу. Да и не только по столу. Кажется, что тетради, учебники и прочая макулатура валяются абсолютно по всей комнате, создавая грузную атмосферу повисших над её обитателями дедлайнов. Макс сидит за компьютерным столом у занавешенного шторами окна — но какой смысл в шторах, если за окном всё равно беспроглядная поздняя ночь? — и с усталым видом листает учебник по физике, пытаясь мысленно прикинуть, сколько он ещё в таком состоянии сможет протянуть и не вырубиться прямо сидя за столом. Среди разбросанных перед ним конспектов можно обнаружить пару-тройку уже опустошённых пластиковых стаканов из-под растворимого кофе, на дне которых покоятся малые остатки бодрящего напитка. Парень со вздохом отрывается от учебника, проверив каждый стакан на содержание хоть каких-нибудь остатков. Он отпивает поочерёдно из каждого и, недовольно поморщившись, хриплым от усталости голосом произносит:

— Пи-Джей, нам срочно нужен кофе.

Но в ответ он слышит лишь тишину. Спустя время, навострив уши, он улавливает едва слышимое сопение позади себя.

— Пи-Джей? — парень в недоумении оборачивается.

Его друг находится за вторым рабочим столом в комнате, стоящем у боковой стены. Его руки лежат впереди, на расписанных от корки до корки неровным почерком тетрадях с конспектами, а голова покоится на столе.

— Неужели заснул… — тяжело вздыхает парень, разворачиваясь всем корпусом на стуле. Он зевает и устало оглядывает тёмную комнату. Светильники есть только у рабочих столов, так как ребята экономят на лампочках. Жизнь в общежитии — вещь тяжёлая.

Макс встаёт с кресла и трёт глаза, чуть пошатываясь. Он медленно собирает со стола пустые пластмассовые стаканы и складывает их в один. Затем, споткнувшись о чьи-то кроссовки — разумеется, в их комнате всегда царит полный хаос, — идёт к двухэтажной кровати. На первом этаже уже давно дремлет Бобби, развалившись на всю кровать в одних трусах. Одеяло валяется где-то у подножья кровати, а на груди парня лежит телефон с включённым на нём фонариком и раскрытая книга по биологии. Макс издаёт тихий смешок, наклонившись к другу и убрав с него лишнюю ношу. Он закрывает книгу и выключает фонарик на телефоне, а затем почти бесшумно кладёт принадлежности рядом со спящим Бобби на матрас. Тот сквозь сон что-то бормочет, поморщившись, и Макс снова улыбается одним уголком губ.

Затем он подходит к Пи-Джею, который с сопения переходит на тихий храп. Заглянув за плечо друга, Макс замечает, что тот всё ещё держит в расслабленных пальцах ручку. На листе бумаги перед ним выведена небрежная линия от синей пасты. Видимо, она возникла после того, как тот отключился и упал головой на стол. Макс снова издаёт смешок при виде столь умиротворённой картины, но в этот раз более громкий, из-за чего Бобби, лежащий позади него, вновь начинает недовольно что-то бормотать сквозь сон и поворачивается на бок, лицом к стене. Парень затихает, и Макс медленно вынимает у храпящего Пи-Джея из сомкнутых пальцев ручку, а затем откладывает её в сторону.

Вяло улыбаясь, парень берёт с полки над рабочим столом пакетики с дешёвым растворимым кофе и как можно тише — почти на цыпочках — крадётся к двери. Когда он вернётся с тремя кружками бодрящего напитка в руках, спящих «красавиц» придётся разбудить, ибо завтрашний экзамен без должной подготовки они завалят. А он точно уверен, что подготовки должной у них нет. Особенно у Бобби. Так что пусть ещё лишние пять минут поспят, а потом ему придётся их возвращать обратно из грёз в суровую студенческую реальность, где миром правит растворимый кофе, а тобой — дедлайны.

Обернувшись на последок, Макс с застывшей на усталом лице улыбкой оглядывает спящих друзей и одними губами спрашивает:

— Что бы вы без меня делали, чудилы?

А затем тихо скрывается за дверью.


End file.
